That's Life For ya! Prequel
by anime.amie13
Summary: Ellie is a small town girl, but her life changes as soon as Axel, Riku and others from Kingdom Hearts enter her life.
1. Day 1

That's Life For Ya! PREQUEL: PART 1

Down the street one warm, late afternoon, a girl, Ellie, walked out of an antique shop. She walked home watching the sunset behind the mountains of her small town.

Wicklow, Ireland. Ellie moved there in her teenage years from America. Having family issues and horrible experiences with people in the states, she wanted a new life. Ellie finished college and had majored in the baking and pastry arts; in Ireland she works in a small café.

A block away from the café is an antique shop. She was curious one day and decided to go inside. There, she found the most peculiar item, twin chakrams. Ever since she saw them, she'd been saving money to get them.

As Ellie entered her neighborhood, she remembered what she read about the twin chakrams. The myth about them is about the master, a powerful man with a fire ability; he's known as the "Flurry of Dancing Flames."

Ellie usually drinks a cup of tea in the evening, but not tonight. Tonight, she just turned on her lights and started taking pictures of the weapon. After polishing them, they became really shiny.

Ellie looked at the time, but it's only 8:52. She goes to her sliding door that leads to the backyard. When she looks out, she then gets an idea to throw the chakrams to see what happens.

As she walks into her backyard, Ellie examines the chakrams, unsure why she wants to throw the antiques across her yard.

Gripping the old weapons, she looks for a target to throw them at. Looking at a tree, she throws them, unsure at what will happen.

While flying through the air, they suddenly explode into a mass of fire. Ellie doesn't know what to do, she backed up with fear. She tripped on one of the many giant tree roots and fell down.

The fire went out just as fast as it appeared. The chakrams were gone, out of sight, yet in their place stood a man. He had spiked, fire-red hair, and dressed in a black robe. In his hands were the twin chakrams that she obtained from the antique shop. Ellie was so surprised that all she could do was stare.

The mysterious man looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for showing me where my Eternal Flames were, but I didn't think that anyone would be stupid enough to use them…" the man said as he approached her.

"The name's Axel...got it memorized?"


	2. Day 2

PART 2

Ellie noticed, as he got closer, that he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Uh...hi? Uhm, Axel? H-how did you...?" Ellie half-way asked.

"Heh, let's just say that I've got a...blazing tuition...and it led me here." Axel responded, moving closer to Ellie. He looked more closely at her purple eyes and blonde hair.

"Where did you come from?" Ellie asked.

"You're quite stupid, aren't you?" Axel asked.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Ellie questioned. "You know nothing about me!"

"Obviously, but I suspect you have the potential to become a keyblade master." Axel said as he continued to move closer, until he loomed over her.

Axel helped Ellie up and continued walking to the backdoor of her home.

"What's a keyblade master?" Ellie asked as she followed him. She blocked his body from entering her house.

"A keyblade master has the power to wield a keyblade, like you did." Axel explained as he moved her aside with ease and stepped inside. Ellie followed him, listening intently.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked while she walked over to her brewer.

"Sure, that would be...delightful. Nice place you got." Axel responded, looking around Ellie's house. He took in the sight of the woman's house that he would be staying at for a while.

"Please continue with the story, it's quite interesting."

"Hmm...not everyone has the power. It can remain dormant in people, unless then happen to come across a keyblade."

"Like I did, right?"

"Presisely," Axel sipped his tea. It was gingsing tea with...a hint of peach...or raspberry? He didn't know.

"How do you know that I'm a keyblade master?" Ellie asked, getting more and more intrigued about this.

"Well," Axel started, taking another sip of tea. "Because every Keyblade has a unique power that comes out when it's used. Some even have special elements like the Chakrams, for example, use fire. They're useless if a normal person were to use them."

Ellie looked at Axel and sipped her tea. "But why me? All I did was throw them and watched as they unexpectedly explode."

"Who knows why, but like I said, I think you have potential and I want to train you."

"Train me? How? I have to go to work tomorrow, and I can't just...leave."

"Fine, we'll start when you get home," Axel said after thinking a bit.

"Ok, uhm...where are you staying?" Ellie asked nervously.

"Heh, here of course." Axel smiled cheekily and finished his tea.

"eh? Here? Bu-but I don't have a extra room or bed?"

"I guess that I'll just sleep on the couch then...or if it's that big a deal...I'll sleep with you." Axel teased. Ellie blew up with anger and stormed off to the closet to get Axel a blanket and pillow.

"You can sleep here," Ellie commanded Axel.

"Good night," Axel said with sarcasm as he watched Ellie walk to the other part of her house.

As he waited for her to fall asleep, he thought about what top do with her. He had told Ellie that she was a keyblade master, but that of course, wasn't true.

His plan was to make her believe that she could control the keyblade, then have her fall in love with him so that his true lover, Roxas, would finally pay attention to him, instead of that stupid Namine chick.


End file.
